five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Bolt's 2
"''Can you last 5 nights at this newly constructed crypt?" ''-Tagline '''Five Nights at Bolt's 2 '''is a game by Bolt-Weed. Taking place after the first game, the playground was destroyed and rebuilt as a castle. Mechanics Hiding - There are things around the castle like closets, beds, or chests you can hide in. Your only defense too keep the crew away. Does not let you hide with things like windows and doors. Cameras - The old fashioned security system. Use these to find out where everyone is. Free roaming - Simple. You can move around freely through the castle. Just... Don't die. Multiple attempts - You have 3 tries each night. If you get caught and still have more left, you continue from the same time in the same night. Summary The castle was up for sale one day. You, being (rather) rich, decide to buy it. This was not a good choice, because.. The castle was actually a resting place for Bolt and his friends, and for nobody else. So, with you inside, they now come to seek you down and kill you because you "broke in" to the castle. However, the castle was apparently equipped with cameras and various, tricky hiding spots which you will have to utilize. Just don't wait too long... Are you ready? Characters Returning Bolt Bolt is back as the main antagonist. He continues to act similar to how he did in the first game. If he finds you, instant game over. He begins moving on Night 2, but not active much until Night 3. His jumpscare is when he takes off his mask and reveals his black face with red eyes, and then leaping at you. Mangle Mangle is also back, following Bolt's lead. She is usually the first to move and does not give you much time to react when she is nearby. She is also in her mangled state with her radio noise, so you can always hear where she is! Begins moving on Night 1. Her jumpscare is the same as FNAF 2. Octoling Octoling returns too. Now taking on a more "find me before I find you" style, Octoling becoems less active the more you find him on the cameras. But if you do not find him at all, he will keep getting more active. Begins moving on Night 3. His jumpscare is when his tentacles pull himself forward and he attempts to bite you. New Xeniver A psychopathic young girl. She takes the role of Chica this time, and can go in any room she wants. If she finds you, you only have 10 seconds to find another hiding spot before she finds you again. Begins moving on Night 1. She does not have a "jumpscare" so to speak, and simply makes your screen go red. Golden Bolt A simple case of the golden animatronic style. He will appear where you are hiding, RIGHT next to you. GET OUT OF THERE, AS SOON AS YOU CAN. If you do, he will vanish and you are safe. But if you don't, he will crash your game. Begins appearing on Night 2. Category:Joke Pages Category:Games